¿Mulan? No, Eren
by Toya137
Summary: Eren suplanta a su padre anciano y viejo en una guerra que no le corresponde. Lo que nunca imagino fue ser cautivado por esos grises y fríamente indiferentes ojos pertenecientes a su comandante a mando (el cual era inusualmente pequeño). Yaoi/Version Mulan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Soy nueva en , jamás eh usado mi cuenta para escribir, solo leer, así que por favor sean buenos conmigo y acepto todas las críticas constructivas :v**

 **Hace poquito que me compraron la película de Mulan y no eh parado de verla XD Y de repente me vino la loca idea de escribir un Ereri bien sabroso e inocente (no escribo lemon, soy una menor de edad :v) y dije "porque no?"**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, y si tienen ideas déjenmelas en los reviews :D**

 **Sin más (eso creo, nada me viene a la mente actualmente) les dejo el cap**

POV Eren

En el mismo momento que llamaron a mi familia para presentar a un miembro que luchara en el ejército chino para vencer a los Titanes (apodo por el cual eran conocidos los hunos, una raza que siempre ha tenido problemas con China) mi corazón se paralizo.

Soy el unigénito de mi casa, pero sigo siendo menor de edad, teniendo 17 años y por lo tanto no puedo ir a la guerra. El único "capaz" es mi padre, que es un hombre mayor y enfermo que no puede mantenerse en pie sin ayuda de su bastón. Además, el ya lucho una vez en una guerra, ¡eso debería de ser más que suficiente para exentarlo de sus labores bélicas! Pero al parecer a nadie más le importa que un hombre mayor vaya a la guerra y muera por sus limitaciones, sin duda no es justo.

Tras tratar de hacer entrar en razón al mensajero del emperador, mi padre simplemente tomo la orden imperial y me dijo: "Es mi deber como súbdito del emperador, y no digas más, que solo traerás deshonra a la familia".

Sin duda me dolió que mi padre dijera eso, pero lo que más temo es que no regrese. Por el soy capaz de ir a la guerra en su lugar, sin importar que arriesgue mi vida. Por él, estaría dispuesto a hacerme pasar por un adulto, tomar su armadura y espada y escapar de casa hacia la guerra… ahora que lo pienso es buena idea….

POV Normal

Eren se apresura a salir en medio de la noche a tomar la armadura perteneciente a su padre y su espada. Desamarra a su caballo Jean y escapa en medio de la lluvia a presentarse al campamento, dispuesto a derrotar a todos los titanes con sus propias mano y espada.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos a Flor Flower y Addicted to MxM.**

 **Por favor, Addicted to MxM- chan, actualize pronto :'v**

 **Toya137**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimers: Ni Mulan ni Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran Marco no habría muerto (¡Tenia una hermosa y sincera forma de ser! ¡¿Porque murió?! ;v)**

 **POV Levi**

Que fastidio tener que levantarme temprano para una estúpida reunión de altos mandos en el ejército. Pero lo que más odio sin duda es estar encerrado en una habitación con esos incompetentes apestando a sudor mientras sus sucias bocas hablan a mis espaldas de mí, siguen sin creer que alguien que haya llegado hace poco al ejercito pueda ser mejor que ellos y haya alcanzado un puesto de capitán rápidamente. Pronto conoceré a mi tropa, espero que sean moldeables, si no yo mismo los moldeare a patadas con mis limpios pies.

La verdad es que detesto las guerras, pero si no hay opción, estaré encantado de matar sucios titanes, esos hunos no sabrán que los golpeo, aprenderán a no subestimar a estos 160 centímetros llenos de poder... y de jabón olor lavanda también.

El imbécil de Erwin me ha asignado como supervisora a Hanji, alias la loca cuatro ojos (Al menos yo le digo así.-.) así que la tendré las 24 horas del día gritándome en el oído sus locas teorías sobre los hunos, y sobre si será cierto que se pueden convertir en titanes, unas gigantes pero estúpidas criaturas que comen humanos. Solo le ruego a Higia que por los buenos tiempos y por todos los detergentes que le eh sacrificado me dé la paciencia que mi sensual e indiferente persona va a necesitar por culpa de los demás soldados y Hanji. Seguramente me vas a salir mis primeras arrugas...

A ver si ocurre algo realmente interesante durante los entrenamientos, algo así como encontrar a alguien que este suplantando a un familiar en el ejército…. a veces sí que digo cosas graciosas.

Durante la reunión se trató el tema de los escuadrones que cada uno de los lideres tendría a su cargo. La gafotas de Hanji se la paso brincando en su asiento durante toda la reunión y asignación de equipos. Durante la asignación de mi escuadrón me estuvo susurrando (para ella es susurrar, pero casi me revienta el tímpano, todavía tengo un zumbido.-.) que tal vez por fin salga del closet por alguno de mis subordinados (ella y sus locas ideas de que soy homosexual o incluso asexual, ya que nunca he demostrado interés alguno por las mujeres) sin duda debí de haberla matado en cuanto la conocí, antes de que comenzara a ganar poder en el ejército, tal vez durante el viaje a la ciudad imperial tenga la oportunidad de deshacerme de ella, hasta podría usar su loca obsesión con los hunos para decir que se le ocurrió seguirlos hasta su campamento y que la descubrieron y mataron….. hasta podría entregarles el cadáver…. Está bien, tengo que controlar mejor mis ideas sádicas.

 **POV Eren**

\- "Hola, donde me registro? Oh veo que tienes una espada, yo también tengo una, es muy grande y masculina."-Trato de cambiar mi voz a una más masculina, si n descubrirán que en realidad tengo 17 años

\- "Con esa actuación no asustas ni a mis pantuflas de conejito"- Se burla Connie, un pequeño dragón color gris que alega haber sido enviado por mis antepasados para ayudarme a sobrevivir, pero comienzo a creer que se equivocaron de guardián familiar.

\- "Ayúdame guardándote tus comentarios, dragón de pacotilla"- Digo con molestia, en vez de estarme ayudando solo me estresa más.

\- "Me has hecho enojar! ¡Maldición para ti! ¡Maldición para tu vaca!..." Dice Connie haciendo movimientos exagerados.

\- "Ya ya, ¿perdón sí? Lo que pasa es que nunca me imaginé que haría algo parecido…" Digo un poco más calmado.

\- "Esta bien, solo porque soy muy bueno :v"

 **POV Normal**

Eren entra al campamento, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, pero choca por accidente con un caballo, digo un muchacho (aunque con cara de caballo) el cual se cabrea con Eren.

\- "¡¿Quién te crees que eres estúpido suicida?!" -Dice muy encaballado (?) el tal Jean mientras toma de la camisa a Eren

\- "¡¿Que has dicho imbécil cara de caballo?!No solo tienes cara de caballo, hasta tienes nombre de caballo. Es más, mi propio caballo se llama Jean"- Olvídense de la parte de no llamar la atención.

\- "Por favor Jean, tranquilízate" -Trata de detenerlo un joven rubio con un peinado de niña y ojos azules como el cielo.

\- "Vamos Jean, escucha a Armin, habías dicho que ibas a evitar peleas"- Apoya un chico de cabellos y ojos negros con abundantes pecas en la cara.

\- "P-pero Marco! ¡El empezó!"- Trata de justificarse Jean

\- "Que está pasando aquí…" – Todos se congelaron al escuchar a sus espaldas una indiferente pero imponente voz llamándoles. Con expresiones de horror todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz. Más de un corazón se paró por el miedo, más el de Eren solo dio un brinco por una extraña felicidad al ver esos gélidos pero hermosos ojos gris azulado que estaban a su lado.*

 **Escribí este capítulo viendo la película de Mulan XD**

 **Espero que les guste, viene re100 salido de mi kokoro ;v**

 **Si tienen una sugerencia o corrección para la historia no duden den dejarla en los reviews**

 **Aclaraciones**

 ***Se me ocurrió por un meme :v**

 **Por cierto, si no entendieron lo de "encaballado" hablando de Jean trataba de que fuera referencia al animal con el hayan parecido (un caballo) cambiando la "cabra" de la palabra "cabrearse" con "caballo" :v**

 **Quien le entendió, entendió. Si no, lo más probable es que no se explicar :v**

 **Tratare de actualizar constantemente, por cierto, quiero hacer meter otra pareja: JeanxMarco o JeanxArmin**

 **Dejen en los reviews cual quieren, porque si no pondré la pareja que me dé la regalada gana y luego me van a querer linchar viva (?) Y ya sé quién va a ser nuestro Shan-Yu (el mongol rarito de ojos negros que se quería echar al emperador :v) pero se los diré después porque soy bien malota(?)**

 **Hanji va a ser la ayudante de Eren para conquistar el kokoro de su amado y sensual Leviiiii**

 **Yeiiii! ¡Alcancé las mil palabras! :D**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Toya137**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Yey! ¡Estoy de regreso! Creo que ni una semana tarde :v**

 **¡Este capítulo está dedicado a tokiyasyo, Makotoloid25, Minha SG, Loorien7! Gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y seguir esta historia :'v**

 **Justamente estoy escribiendo en mi clase de geografía :v Espero no morir en el intento(?)**

 **Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, si no el escuadrón de Levi seguiría vivo :v**

POV Levi

Estaba saliendo de mi tienda de campaña sin molestar a nadie, cuando mi suerte murió y Hanji aparece queriendo abrazarme, se nota que quiere morir…

\- "Enaniiiiin! ¡Vamos a ver a mis nuevos conejillos de india!- Digo, ¡vamos a conocer a tus nuevos subordinados!"- Me dice cantarinamente la loca, sin duda debí de haber sido un huno que realizo matanzas en una de mis vidas pasadas, porque esto sí que es injusto.

\- "Cállate mierda, pronto comenzaremos con el entrenamiento y no necesito un dolor de cabeza antes de siquiera empezar"- Dije lentamente para ver si puede comprender lo que digo, pero por su estúpida sonrisa puedo notar que no tiene efecto.

\- "Oh vamos Levi, no me trates así, sabes que molestar es necesario para una fuerte amistad"-Trata de justificar sus estupideces. Mientras tanto se comienzan a escuchar unos gritos provenientes de lo que parece una pelea, por lo que ambos podemos escuchar entre un caballo y un suicida…. ok eso sonó extraño…

Nadie pelea estando a mi cargo y yo mismo me encargare de que esos bastardos lo comprendan….

Al llegar a la fuente de los gritos nos acercamos sigilosamente por detrás hasta que dos de los jóvenes que estaban tratando de separar a los dos peleoneros notaron nuestra presencia y los soltaron para dejarnos pasar. Traté de poner mi mejor cara de pocos amigos (las primeras impresiones son muy importantes .-.) y con mi voz realmente molesta digo "¿Que está pasando aquí?" En cuanto me vieron dejaron de tomarse de las camisetas y pusieron cara de querer morir de la verguenza. Uno de los rebeldes a mi mando era un mocoso alto (demasiado alto, ¿o será porque yo no soy precisamente un gigante?) de piel tostada con apariencia de 16 años (cosa que era casi imposible ya que no puedes estar en el ejercito a esa edad, supongo que aparentaba esa edad por tener buenos genes, (?) muy buenos genes) cabello castaño y ojos increíblemente verdes, casi aquamarina, tenía que admitir que eran muy hermosos, tan inocentes y limpios que reflejaban mi propio reflejo en ellos y me reflejaban cierta paz al ver semejante bosque en sus enormes ojos…. Ah y el otro era un bastardo de cabello bicolor, la verdad no entiendo porque los mocosos de ahora hacen cosas como esas con su cabello, pero no es mi problema; creo entender por qué entre los "gritos de batalla" que Hanji y yo escuchamos algo parecido a "cara de caballo", ya que sin duda la cara alargada del mocoso lo hacía ver como un caballo ( quizás como una yegua), hasta podía ver a unas de las yeguas en los establos hacer ojitos para que se fuese con ellas (como si en verdad fuese parte de su especie .-.)

Creo que pase demasiado tiempo observando al mocoso de ojos verdes pues al voltear hacia Hanji esta estaba con cara de loca (mas loca de lo usual), sin duda hoy tendría que lidiar otra vez con sus locas ideas respecto a mi sexualidad. Y yo que lo único que quería era llegar a la base en el castillo abandonado * para limpiarla de arriba hacia abajo.

Tras separarlos decido dirigirme a el castaño de manera intimidante, la verdad me encanta causar ese efecto en las personas, aunque aún no sé que tengo de intimidante…

\- "Como te llamas mocoso?"- Digo con una voz de ultratumba que hasta a mí me da miedo, frunciendo ligeramente mis cejas para mostrar molestia por su pelea.

\- "Ehhh yo tengo un nombre de hombre, sin duda muy masculino…"-Y el mocoso comienza a balbucear y decir cosas sin sentido

\- "Oye dulzura, este enanin de aquí es tu capitán al mando, así que por más miedo que te cause tienes que responder a su pregunta"- Y Hanji se mete donde no debe. Por el enojo que sentí al escuchar como la gafotas se toma suficiente confianza con el muchacho ni siquiera note que esa loca me llamo enanin. Aunque agradezco un poco el que haya intervenido para que conteste mi pregunta.

\- "Él se llama Jean"- Susurra de manera casi inaudible a sus espaldas, como si se lo estuviese susurrando a alguien más.

\- "No te pregunte su nombre, sino el tuyo"- Dije de manera fría y cortante, a mí que me importa cómo se llama el pony mágico ese; sin duda está acabando con mi paciencia….

\- "A-chu!"

\- "A-chu?" – Eh escuchado peores nombres… ¿Porque Hanji está conteniendo sus risas maniáticas?...

\- "Salud!"- Y Hanji vuelve a interrumpir! Sin duda es un dolor de culo con sus chistes malos.

\- "Connie!"- El de ojos verdes vuelve a susurrar a sus espaldas, pero lo hace en forma de regaño. ¡En serio! ¡Que mierda está mirando!

\- "Que cual es tu puto nombre!"- Demando CASI gritando, no puedo demostrar el que me haya podido sacar de mis casillas, sin duda que este mocoso es exasperante.

\- "Me llamo Rogue, si, Rogue"- Por fin se digna a contestar la primera pregunta que hice. Creí que iba a morir antes de que siquiera se dignara a contestarme.

\- "Bueno, pues déjenme decirles que gracias a sus amigos Rogue y Jean tendrán que barrer todo el campo de entrenamiento, no quiero que quede ninguna rama en el suelo, ni un insignificante arroz desparramado; pueden darle las gracias personalmente a sus compañeros"- Les informo a los demás reos, digo a los soldados. A ver si esto le enseña algo de disciplina al tal Rogue.

POV Eren

En cuanto vi esos ojos grises mirarme fijamente me sentí nervioso pues puede que descubra mi secreto. Aunque tienen un aspecto peligroso sin duda son hermosos, siendo enmarcados por un suave ceño fruncido, estando casi al mismo nivel de hermosura de su portador. Este tiene una piel blanca como la porcelana, haciendo un gran contraste con sus cabellos azabaches, por no decir que su pequeña estatura lo hacía ver increíblemente adorable.

\- "Como te llamas mocoso?"- No solo su hermosura era impactante, su voz me hizo estremecer pues a pesar de tener un físico delicado su voz era grave y cautivadora.

\- "Ehh yo tengo un nombre de hombre, sin duda muy masculino…"-Raioz! ¡No se me había ocurrido ningún nombre!

\- "Oye dulzura, este enanin de aquí es tu capitán al mando, así que por más miedo que te cause tienes que responder a su pregunta"- Una mujer castaña con gafas y una sonrisa entre amable y psicópata se dirige a mí, me tranquiliza un poco por la paz que demuestra aun estando al lado de él que acabo de descubrir es el capitán Levi.

\- "Dile que te llamas Jean"- Me susurra Connie al oído.

\- "Él se llama Jean"- Le susurro en respuesta, señalando al cara de caballo con la cabeza.

\- "No te pregunte su nombre, sino el tuyo"- Me dice el capitán, se supone que no debería de haberme escuchado…

\- "Que tal A-chu?"- Sugiere de nuevo Connie, no es muy bueno con los nombres, pero algo es algo

\- "A-chu!"-Exclamo con nerviosismo, espero que no le parezca extraño

\- "A-chu?"- Pregunta mi capitán levantando ligeramente la ceja en muestra de no estar muy convencido

\- "Salud!"- Grita la mujer castaña, la verdad no entiendo el porqué de su risa…hasta que escucho a Connie reír y decir que como es gracioso. Esa tonta lagartija me ha tomado el pelo.

-"Connie!"- Regaño en voz baja al dragón que se hace llamar mi guardián familiar.

\- "Que cual es tu puto nombre!"- Parece que Levi se ha desesperado por mi falta de respuesta a su pregunta

\- "Rogue! ¡Como mi mejor amigo!"-Dice Connie como última opción

\- "Me llamo Rogue, si, Rogue"- No hay marcha atrás…

\- "Ahora que me acuerdo Rogue me robo a mi novia!"- Recapacita Connie, pero demasiado tarde.

\- "Bueno, pues déjenme decirles que gracias a sus amigos Rogue y Jean tendrán que barrer todo el campo de entrenamiento, no quiero que quede ninguna rama en el suelo, ni un insignificante arroz desparramado; pueden darle las gracias personalmente a sus compañeros"- Raioz! Acabo de llegar y ya estoy en problemas, al menos no fue solo mi culpa, también fue del pony ese. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo en mi castigo para quedar bien frente a mi capitán, tal vez y hasta me gane su favor y me muestre una sonrisita con esos delgados y atrayentes labios suyos….

¡Termine! Ya puedo morir en paz… por esta semana :v

No morí en el intento :3

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad me partí el cerebro para escribir este cap.

¡Si les gustó o les saco una risa o sonrisa dejen review!

Alguna sugerencia en reviews, por cierto, ¡¿cuál pareja prefieren?!

JeanxArmin o Jean x Marco

Si nadie da su voto, voy a usar JeanxMarco :v

Connie y Hanji son unos loquishos :v


End file.
